The Dark Lord?
by ankellysaurus
Summary: In "The Stolen Earth" Dalek Caan calls the Doctor "The Dark Lord" which seems like kind of an evil title for someone so hyper. Dalek Caan was actually referring to a different Dark Lord. Now the Doctor has to save the universe from Daleks AND Voldemort!
1. Chapter 1

Daleks didn't laugh; they had no emotions. Dalek Caan laughed though. It had broken through the walls of the Time War and had been rewarded with insanity and a strange ability to see future events. So Dalek Caan laughed in a way that a dalek should not be able to as it declared, "He is here, the Dark Lord is come!" Davros prepared himself to meet with the Doctor once again; he had a wonderfully evil speech forming in his mind.

The Doctor was brought down to the vault and the holding cells were activated as Davros began his speech. He spoke of the Time Lord before him and he spoke of Dalek Caan saying, "He saw time, its infinite complexity and majesty raging through his mind and he saw you" Davros decided to quote Dalek Caan "The Dark Lord he called you. Quite fitting don't you think?"

It was a rhetorical question and Davros was about to continue when he was broken out of his rant by the Doctor who had suddenly stopped looking angry and said "Ah no, not really fitting at all" Davros tried to frown to show his anger at being interrupted but it wasn't very different from his normal expression and the Doctor didn't notice. 'If the Doctor would stop blabbering long enough for him to get on with his speech,' Davros thought 'I would get to the part about fashioning people into weapons and then it _would_ seem more fitting.'

"I mean did you seriously just call me _The Dark Lord_? I may have done some things that I'm not proud of but really, who in their right mind would call me the Dark Lord? It's so clichéd, a completely overused title in reference to bad guys (one of which I am not I might add). I mean look at me! For one thing I'm incredibly hyperactive. I can't stand still long enough to get a single thought out most of the time and nobody ever actually understands what I'm saying. If that's not enough for you, I also try to befriend just about every enemy I've ever had. Remember the Master? I didn't want him to die, I was going to keep him on the TARDIS with me as some sort of weird pet or something until he decided to go and die on me anyway."

"It was not me, but Dalek Caan who prophesized you to be The Dark Lord. He said 'The Dark Lord is come' and here you stand" replied Davros to the slightly overwhelming rant the Doctor had just given and still rather peeved that the inconsiderate Time Lord had interrupted the flow of his beautiful, diabolical speech.

"Now Dalek Caan flew through the walls of the time war. This seems to have given him some new and interesting abilities and did it ever occur to you that he may not have been talking about _me_?" the Doctor was going into analyzing mode. He tried to start pacing but only bumped into the wall of his holding cell. Rose giggled.

"Come on Davros" she said speaking up for the first time, "would somebody called 'The Dark Lord' be daft enough to bump into the wall of his holding cell?"

"Hey!" the Doctor shouted in indignation.

"Come on Doctor, it was rather silly" Rose replied as the Doctor shrugged in agreement.

"I see no one else arriving" Davros stated, trying to bring the conversation back under his control, but at that very moment Dalek Caan started giggling again.

"The Dark Lord! He is come, he is come!" The Doctor was about to start pacing again when he remembered the holding cell and refrained, instead looking at Davros and beginning to speak.

"I know that's not me or Dalek Caan wouldn't be saying it, we all know I'm here"

"Who could it be, Doctor?" Rose directed at him. The Doctor looked at her but didn't answer her question. Instead he continued addressing Davros.

"And if the Dark Lord isn't me, then you don't know who it is. Do you really want to be dealing with somebody called the Dark Lord while you have an evil plot to execute? I mean, he might have an evil plot of his own that would completely clash with _your_ evil plot. On top of that, we all know that villains never get along with each other." Davros didn't know how to reply but was saved the effort by the shouts of EXTERMINATE and sounds of chaos coming from up above. "Now I wonder who that could be?" said the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

A man had suddenly appeared on the bridge of the dalek crucible, but he didn't look like just any other human. His deformed face was pale and lacked a nose and the expression he wore was full of malice. He was tall and thin, his dark figure looming over the daleks that surrounded him. His sudden appearance and expression didn't scare the daleks that surrounded him though. Davros had removed their emotions long ago.

Lord Voldemort, who was used to being feared by everyone around him, was angered at the lack of respect and terror. He didn't know where he was and that only made him angrier. He had been on his way to Hogwarts when he ended up here. He was apparating to Hogsmeade but ended up in this strange place instead. It was imperative that he get to his destination so he could get to Hogwarts and check on his last horcrux before Potter destroyed it. Voldemort didn't have any idea where he was. He was surrounded by huge hunks of metal that seemed to be moving of their own accord. He would not have believed them to be living creatures if he had not felt such strong hostility and destructive intentions from them. This seemed to be muggle technology though; he could not feel any magic in the surrounding area. Voldemort was furious at this fact. Why had he, the greatest Wizard alive, been pulled away from his destination by this muggle filth?

"Tell me where I am you abominations"

"INTRUDER INTRUDER" shouted all of the daleks "NON DALEK ON THE CRUCIBLE, IT MUST BE EXTERMINATED. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Voldemort realized he was being attacked and quickly shielded himself.

"Avada kedavra!" he shrieked, but the spell did nothing. Realizing the living creature must be inside the shell. "Reducto! Avada Kedavra!" The casing was blasted open and the creature was dead. The other creatures were furious but they only seemed to be able to attack one way and Voldemort was able to shield himself from them. How dare they attack him? He killed them all. He tried to apparate away to Hogsmeade but found he was unable to. Voldemort was now terribly angry. He stormed away to find someone to force information out of.

- (page break) -

Davros, hearing the commotion from above turned on the monitor to show what was happening. The monitor showed only a group of destroyed Daleks, which stunned Davros into silence before he started raging, "My daleks! My beautiful and pure daleks! Who has the audacity to stand against the mighty dalek empire?" As he said this Voldemort appeared in the vault. "You! What have you done to my daleks?" Davros demanded, looking deranged. Voldemort killed him.

"I do not tolerate the questions of fools." stated Voldemort calmly as he scanned the room, taking note of the Doctor, Rose and Dalek Caan. Rose looked at the Doctor, clearly horrified at the way this man killed without a second thought but too scared to say anything in case she was next. "You will tell me where I am." Lord Voldemort stated looking at the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor took his chance to start talking because it was, after all, what he did best.

"You're on the dalek crucible but that's not really the most important detail right at this very moment. The important thing is what you just did upstairs and why you're here because I think I know who you are and if I'm right . . ." The Doctor was stopped by the sound of a curse bouncing off of the holding cell. "Yeah that won't work" continued the doctor "I know you're probably used to getting answers right away seeing as how you're all evil and like torture and all that but I'm the Doctor and I like to talk so you're going to have to be patient"

"Lord Voldemort waits for no one. I will simply find another who possesses the information I require."

"See I was right!" The Doctor was practically hopping up and down with excitement while Rose just stared with her mouth open at the man before them.

"Is he serious Doctor? Lord Voldemort, like witches and wizards, J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter Voldemort?" Voldemort hissed when Rose said the name Harry Potter.

"What do you know of Potter?" he demanded.

"Yes he is" said the Doctor, ignoring Voldemort "isn't that right Tommy boy?" the doctor shouted the last part at Voldemort who looked severely displeased. "Now I think what has happened here is due to the fact that the walls of the universes are breaking down . . . again. Now Voldemort"

"You will refer to me as 'The Dark Lord' or 'Master' you fools are not worthy to say my name"

"I've had enough of people calling themselves 'Master' and the other one is just cliché so I'll call you Voldemort deal with it because I have information you need. Now then, _Voldemort_ I need you to tell me exactly what you were doing before you got to this ship because I get the sense that you don't want to be here."

"I was apparating to Hogsmeade so I could find that Potter boy at Hogwarts." Just then a screen appeared in the vault and Martha's face showed on it.

"This is Martha Jones of UNIT and . . ."

"It's okay Martha I have the situation under control, I think Lord Voldemort here may have taken care of the Daleks on the bridge which would include the Supreme Dalek but now I have a different problem as you can probably see."

"Wait Voldemort like Harry Potter Voldemort? Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously, now it would probably be best if you stayed where you are for a bit. So what were we talking about? Oh yeah, you. Apparating to Hogsmeade, good. I think this has to do with the universes breaking down." Just then another screen appeared.

"Hello boys and girls this is Captain Jack Harkness . . ."

"Not now Jack I'm busy."

"Hey, we're rescuing you!" shouted Mickey from the back of the group.

"Everyone's here aren't they?" wondered the Doctor. "Okay everyone trying to save the universe, I think our Dalek problem may not be as severe as it previously was. Lord Voldemort here took care of the Supreme Dalek and Davros but now we have new problems."

"Wait" said Mickey "Lord Voldemort from . . ."

"Yes Mickey, _that _Lord Voldemort" Voldemort was getting extremely confused which made him extremely angry.

"Just give me the information I desire and explain how all of you muggles know of me or I shall not refrain from torturing the information out of you."

"Now just calm down, I'm getting to that part. Now if I am correct you were apparating to Hogsmeade because Harry Potter is planning on destroying something very special that you are keeping at Hogwarts."

That was the last straw for Voldemort. Infuriated at how much these muggles knew about him and his actions he screamed in rage and started blasting spells around the room. These luckily bounced off Rose and the Doctor's holding cells some of the spells did, however, short out the transmissions coming to the vault and Jack, Jackie, Mickey, Martha and Sarah Jane vanished. "Woah woah whoah, hold on didn't I say I was going to explain? Calm down!" shouted the Doctor. "You are not in your own universe. In this universe the story of you and your exploits with Harry Potter are written down as a story in a book. I didn't know that these events had actually happened in another universe. Ms. Rowling probably has some sort of psychic connection to your universe, I'll have to look into that actually" the Doctor looked around rather distracted for a few moments. "Anyway all the universes are breaking down, your apparating probably just threw you into a different universe by chance. This will probably start to happen more as the universes continue to break down, which is just one reason we have to reverse the situation. We can't have witches and wizards flying into other universes willy nilly like this." At this point Rose could no longer contain herself.

"Doctor, this is amazing!" she exclaimed "I can't believe Harry Potter is real!"

"Of course these books would be named after that fool" muttered Voldemort under his breath. Rose took no notice and continued.

"I love those books, read all of them twice at least. I can't wait to tell Dad, oh and Tony!"

"Wait who's Tony?" the Doctor's head snapped around to stare at Rose.

"Oh just some bloke I met. I'm kidding, you should have seen you're face" she laughed as the Doctor's face changed from worry to relief "he's my little brother, he's still young but he would love to know that Harry Potter is real." At this point they were interrupted again, but by the sound of the TARDIS materializing. Rose and the Doctor both looked towards the source of the sound in confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT is that commotion?" snarled Voldemort as the Doctor and Rose just stared at the materializing TARDIS. They continued to stare as the Doctor ran out of the TARDIS. Another Doctor who was carrying a strange looking weapon and currently looking very confused to find that a dark wizard had apparently replaced Davros.

Voldemort, having had enough interruptions whirled around and pointed his wand at the other Doctor and shouted "REDUCTO" effectively blasting him out of the way. The other Doctor slid across the floor and hit the far wall. At that moment Donna burst out of the TARDIS as well, looking similarly confused. Voldemort blasted her as well and she ended up with the other Doctor in a pile on the floor.

"What's going on Doctor? How come there's two of you?" questioned Rose at the same time as Voldemort who was shouting "Enough with these infernal interruptions! I am the Dark Lord and you WILL obey me or I will reek havoc on the entirety of this world!"

At this the other Doctor sat up with an exclamation of "Really? THE Lord Voldemort?"

Just as Voldemort looked like he was going to kill both Donna and the other Doctor for his comment, the Doctor took over. "Woah woah take it easy, I will explain everything. Just don't get any funny ideas about killing people." Voldemort took a step back as the other Doctor and then Donna slowly and warily picked themselves up off the floor. "I can help you get back to your world, close the walls between the worlds and take care of the Daleks. Well in theory I can. I think I can. I hope I can." The Doctor stopped talking as Voldemort started to look angry again. "But you probably only care about the first part so lets talk about that." The Doctor continued talking but his eyes had strayed to Donna who was looking at the machinery in the corner of the room with interest.

"I've met people with powers similar to yours, Carrionites they were called. What you call magic is actually a form of science that uses words to harness power. Since you're in my world though I can send you back using my form of technology." The Doctor said, gesturing toward the TARDIS. "First we have to isolate which world it is you came from and then it shouldn't be too difficult to return you seeing as the walls of the universe are already breaking down. Again. So lets get started! Donna, could you please release Rose and I from the holding cells?" Everyone turned around, surprised, to look at Donna.

Donna pressed a button and let them all out. "You see this other Doctor here is a biological metacrisis. A two way human/timelord biological metacrisis" the Doctor said as a flicker of sadness flashed through his eyes. "Donna must have touched my hand and kick started the regeneration energy, you know, my handy spare hand?" Rose made a face at this. "Anyway Donna has a little bit of me and this Doctor has a little bit of her. The Time Lord part of her mind could have stayed dormant but Voldemort here" the doctor turned to give him a hard stare "just had to go around blasting everything in sight and shocked her mind into action." The Doctor suddenly took a step back as Voldemort tried to blast HIM as well for his comments.

"No need for that now!" said the Doctor "We are going to get you back to where you belong. Now everyone, into the TARDIS." With that, both Doctors, Donna, Rose and Voldemort entered the TARDIS. The Doctor ran forward pulled a lever and pressed a few buttons. Both Donna and the other Doctor looked impressed.

"Good thinking space boy!" Shouted Donna

"What did you do?" asked Rose.

"Something terribly clever" the doctor said as he turned towards Voldemort who had started ranting again. Something about controlling the Doctor and his powerful machine, using it to get back to his world and then using it in his war, typical evil dark lord ranting. With that Voldemort shouted "Imperio!" and to his great amazement, nothing happened.

"You see I knew Voldy here was too dangerous to let into the TARDIS without certain precautions. I sealed off the inside of the TARDIS from the influence of the cracks in the universe. Outside everything is bleeding through the walls of the worlds so Voldemort here can use his 'magic'" the doctor said this word very carefully, putting air quotes around it "but inside the TADRIS is completely separate, not even a hint of his universe so his science won't work."

By this point, Voldemort was practically shrieking with rage. "I, Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard of all time, responsible for the death of the great fool Albus Dumbledore, Dark Lord, will not permit this!" He was shouting one malevolent spell after another, trying to curse the other four out of their lives. Nothing happened.

"Wow that sure never happened in the books." Remarked Donna.

"What books?" a demanding voice practically cried.

"You know we probably shouldn't have told him about the books." Said Rose, then thought about it and shrugged. "Oh well, he probably would have found out eventually anyway."

"Um yeah" continued the Doctor "why don't you go amuse yourself with that book while we figure out how to get you out of here." Voldemort was still in shock from loss of his powers and trying to think of some way to get the rest of them out of the TARDIS so he could kill them and relieve his frustration. He looked at the Doctor suspiciously as the other Doctor took up the conversation, "Yeah the library's one floor down and all the way down the hall on the right." Voldemort just glared, "Go on, it'll be fun!" the other Doctor added hopefully. Voldemort started to walk away slowly.

Once he was out of sight Rose turned on the doctor and hissed "We can't just let him see the book! He'll read the end and change everything in his world!"

"Don't worry Rose, I keep my Harry Potter books in my room." The Doctor smiled at the rest of them, "Good bedtime reading. Old Voldy will spend a few hours looking for the books in the library and give us some time to figure out how to fix everything." With that, both Doctors, Donna and Rose started working on a solution to Daleks, wizards and crumbling universes. Lord Voldemort, unnoticed around the corner finished eavesdropping and snuck off to look for the Doctor's bedroom.

**Hey people, sorry for the shortness of this chapter and sorry for this last update taking so long. Also thank you to every person who has put me on alert and especially to the ones who left reviews. It is nice to know that people are reading what I've written.**


	4. Chapter 4

Voldemort knew that spaces could be charmed to be bigger on the inside than the outside, so he was not surprised when he had first stepped into the TARDIS, but as he stalked through the numerous hallways his frustration grew. This was just ridiculous, how difficult could it be to find the living space of the man who owned this colossal machine? Nothing seemed to stay in its correct space though. He could swear that this TARDIS thing did not like him and was deliberately moving things around. So far he had been on four different floors, seen the library, swimming pool (which happened to be **in** the library), countless bathrooms, the kitchen, several bedrooms (none of which seemed to belong to this Doctor), and a planetarium.

Lord Voldemort was growing more furious by the moment. First his ridiculous inability to perform magic, and now this horrible search through this machine that he was growing to despise. Unable to do magic like a filthy muggle! It was a disgrace and an embarrassment. Voldemort was going to get back to his own world and then kill all four of those people very painfully.

- (page break) -

"First thing's first" proclaimed the doctor "let's go get everyone and deal with these Daleks!" Both Doctors and Donna all got to work flying the TARDIS. Rose just watched. The TARDIS materialized to another part of the crucible to pick up Jack, Jackie, Mickey and Sarah Jane. The TARDIS door flew open and Jackie came running in.

"Rose! Sweatheart, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I'm fine, Mum." Rose said as the two of them hugged.

"Well hello Miss Tyler, looking better than ever I see." Said Jack as he swept Rose up in a hug as well. "I never thought I'd see you again." He said to her, then he broke away and approached the two Doctors. "You really can't guess what this makes me think about."

"Oh I think I can." Said the half human Doctor.

"Yeaaaah . . . me too and I can honestly say I wish I couldn't." Agreed the original Doctor.

"Well let's get a move on everybody, stop dilly dallying we've got a whole lot of universes to save!" interrupted Donna as everyone was getting reacquainted.

"And who are you?" asked Jack as Donna brightened up.

"Well maybe just a little bit more dilly dallying."

"Nope, you were right the first time, we've got to go." Said the half human Doctor as the original interrupted.

"Yes, I agree with me. Lets go! This is Donna, everyone. She is the source of our wonderful biological metacrisis. She touched my hand, grew a new me, etcetera, etcetera. In conclusion I am me, he's half human half time lord with all my memories personality and everything else and she has got everything she used to except now she has the brain of a Time Lord. It's not really terribly complex so let's get going. First stop, back to where we were, I think I have a plan." With that the TARDIS dematerialized with everyone inside.

With the sound of engines, they rematerialized back in the vault. The Doctor jumped out and stared fooling around with the controls. "I think" he said "maybe if I have a few hours I can figure out how to . . . hmmm . . . maybe . . ." he looked back up at everyone. "If I can figure out these controls I could tow us out of here with the assistance of Miss Sarah Jane Smith's wonderful supercomputer but trap the Daleks in the Medusa Cascade."

The other Doctor had been quiet throughout the entire speech suddenly reacted. Rushing up from where he was standing next to Donna. He grabbed the controls, "I'm going to end this." He said and pushed a few buttons.

"What are you doing?" shouted the Doctor as he ran over to his half human self.

"Don't you see? Even without Davros and without the reality bomb, a Dalek fleet this large could take over the entire universe!"

"Which is why I was trapping them in their own hiding space!"

"If we can manage a way out, do you think that the Daleks were just going to stay trapped here for all eternity? It's done, I did what I had to." The other Doctor said as the room began to show signs of what he had done. Machinery catching on fire, explosions could be heard from far away.

"Get in the TARDIS" snarled the original Doctor, "Now! Everyone in, we have to leave. I'll deal with you later." He said as they took off towing the Earth and the other planets back to their rightful places in the universe.

- (page break) -

Everyone was returned to their rightful place and the Doctor was alone again. Jack went back to his team, bringing Mickey along with him. Sarah Jane ran of to find her son. Rose went back to her universe, taking part of him along with her, the him he wished he could be. But that him needed her more, he was still full of fire and blood and anger and he needed her to help him. Donna had been the last and the hardest. His best friend, and now she didn't remember him. The Doctor thought about Donna and remembered, with a shock, what had done this to her. Voldemort. He had hit her with a spell, jump started her Time Lord brain which had doomed her. He was still on the ship, wandering around probably lost getting up to god knows what. He had to be dealt with. The Doctor was determined.

"Well old girl" he said to the TARDIS, pulling a lever and starting the engines "looks like I almost forgot about him in all of the confusion. We're going back to Cardiff, I'm going to need some help with this one."

**Hello readers! I realize I have not updated since August and I feel terrible about that but school is my top priority. Junior year of college is really important for my major and I barely had time to read fanficiton let alone write it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I am really trying to move the plot along.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviews or puts me on alert or favorites or anything, it really helps me a lot.**

**I'm going to try to write more over the winter break, but I can't make any promises.**


End file.
